


Tiket Pesawat

by reva (revabhipraya)



Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Discussion, Friendship, Gen, Indonesia, Trio Indo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Trio Indonesia (Raka, Reva, dan Lev) memesan tiket pesawat Tokyo-Jakarta.





	Tiket Pesawat

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

TRIO INDO  
  
Caraka  
Guys  
Kalian jadi ke Tokyo  
Lev  
kenapa rak  
kangen gw ya  
Caraka  
Mau bilang nggak  
Tapi iya  
Gimana dong Lev  
Lev  
wadaw  
miss you too bro  
Gandeng maraneh  
Jadi Rak cuma belum mesen tiket  
Kenapa?  
Lev  
jangan iri rev  
aku tetap padamu kok  
Lev, aku lagi pake sepatu yang solnya tebel loh.  
Caraka  
Hajar aja Rev  
Gapapa cuma mau mesen tiket pulang tapi kalau kalian jadi ke sini ya mending balik bareng  
Oh bener juga sih  
Mau pesen tiket sekarang gak Lev?  
Lev  
gmw  
Lah?  
Lev  
entar dihajar  
Caraka  
Wkwkwk takut beneran dia  
Ah cupu  
Buruan sini ke mejaku  
Caraka  
Kalian lagi dimana emang  
Lev  
lagi ngebaso depan kantor  
Aku sih di dalem kantor  
Jatahku mana Lev.  
Buruan sini atau beliin seporsi sekarang juga.  
Lev  
dih  
pemerasan  
ga ada pilihan yg enak apa rev  
Caraka  
Cepetan eh  
Satu setengah jam lagi gw kelas  
Tuh Lev buruan ihhh  
Lev  
iya elah sabar  
Caraka  
Udah sepuluh menit nih  
Lev udah di kantor belum Rev  
Udah  
Rak kita berangkat tanggal 12 pulang 19 oke gak?  
Caraka  
Pulang 19 oke  
Maskapainya apa  
Lev  
ga narita soetta  
jam 17.55  
Caraka  
Ga???  
*GA Narita-Soetta  
Kebiasaan si Lev kagak pake kapital.  
Nyusahin orang.  
Caraka  
Oh oke  
Tungguin gw  
Lev  
sans bro  
aku padamu  
Caraka  
Rev hajar aja Rev please  
Kesel juga  
Nanti kalau udah gak butuh  
Kursi nomor berapa nih??  
Lev  
ouch  
aku tersakiti rev  
Bodo amat  
Caraka  
Guys please kalian lagi duduk sebelahan  
Malah nyepam di sini  
Lev  
sirik aja lu  
gaada minerva di sini  
kasian deh  
Caraka  
Berisik lu  
Lev  
lu juga sama aja  
Guys yang berisik itu kalian  
Kursi nomor berapa nih jadinya buruan  
Caraka  
Ambil A B C yg masih kosong aja gimana  
Reva di B  
Lah?  
Why aku di B?  
Lev  
jelas kan rev  
buat memisahkan daku dan dirinya  
Caraka  
Nah  
Halah  
Kebanyakan drama kalian  
Yaudah ambil kursi paling belakang ajalah  
Caraka  
Oke deal  
Lev  
si raka taro di c aja  
Caraka  
Kok gw  
Lu aja  
Lev  
lu kan sering butuh ke toilet  
gw sih ngalah aja  
Caraka  
Sialan  
Yang akur dong anak-anak  
Ribut banget sih kalian  
Hajar juga nih  
Caraka  
Please Rev  
Si Lev dihajar aja  
Lev  
lah  
kok gw doang  
Caraka  
perwakilan cuy kan lu deket  
Lev  
bangke  
Kamu juga kuhajar Rak pas udah di sono entar  
Lev  
haha  
mpos  
makan tuh perwakilan  
Caraka  
Sialan  
Rev belain gw dong kali-kali  
Kalian kagak ada yang worth dibelain  
Btw udah ya  
Aku 47B, Lev 47C  
Lev  
wey wey wey  
kok aku jadi di c kan tadi a  
Sejak kapan kamu di A  
Mimpi kali  
Caraka  
HAHAHA  
Makan tuh toilet  
Gw ambil 47A nih  
Lev  
jahat lu rak  
gw merasa terkhianati  
Caraka  
Serah lu dah  
Drama banget sih kalian ini zzz  
Lev  
jangan iri rev(2)  
aku tetap padamu(2)  
Caraka  
Hajar dia dong Rev please  
Gandeng maraneh(2)  
Udah ah  
Btw udah bayar ya  
Caraka  
Ok, gw udah bayar juga  
Gw kelas ya cuy  
Bye  
Bye Rak  
Nah karena aku udah gak butuh @Lev  
SINI KAMU KUHAJAR  
Lev  
oh nk  
damn typo pula  


**Author's Note:**

> Anggap aja ini cerita awal sebelum gambar mereka di bandara jadi :")))))


End file.
